Zombie Shelter: Coop
ZShelterCMusic :For original mode, see Zombie Shelter. Zombie Shelter: Coop is a PvE (Player vs Environment) mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Zombie Shelter: Coop is the co-op version as well as the updated version of the original Zombie Shelter mode. Unlike the original, there is only one shelter for the players to defend from zombie and boss attacks. This new update also includes more upgrades and power ups, bringing a variety of results into play. Note that the players must defeat the bosses or success to request for rescue in order to win the game. Resources such as wood, steel and food will each now have a storage area. The players must deliver those resources to the storage in order to upgrade the shelter. Structures and Buildings Structures= |-| Buildings= Zombie Shelter: Coop introduces a more different and realistic method of building things. Building Menu can be opened by pressing key. After purchasing any given item, you will have to build it manually. This can be done by clicking (Default) to any selected area. You may destroy or cancel something (except the shelter itself, which repairs it instead) with (Default). Skills *Skill Tree Menu can be opened by pressing key. There are 3 types of Skill set which can be chosen to upgrade: Combat, Survival and Engineer. However, it is recommended that each player should upgrade 1 Skill set only, due to their best performances. Combat= |-| Survival= |-| Engineer= Tips *Do not engage any boss until your base is fully upgraded and that you have upgraded at least everything of one class. *The more wood and steel capacity you have, the more you can earn from just one slash. *None of the normal zombies will give you money except for certain conditions such as if you keep shooting until the noise meter is full, it will spawn some red skin colored zombies which gives $100 per kill. *C4 can be used to make short paths through the map, kill strong zombies such as Juggernaut and Deimos and your ownself so be careful. *Airstrikes can kill the user who has deployed it. *The "sentries" which the Angra Cocoon places can grant you money once you destroy them. *Each player should upgrade one class only so that building and survival is much easier. *The more medical treatments are built the more HP you will recover each second, as long as they are all together. *C4s can deplete one third of the bosses' health points. *The character's mental bar depletes slowly when wandering away from the shelter. Once it's drained, player will have a darkened vision, move slower and take damage every few seconds. *Combine the Stealth ability with strong weapons such as Triple Barreled Shotgun to perform massive damage. *Increase the tier of Shelter as soon as possible since the zombies attack is becoming more harder each wave. *Note that player will have one day of noon to pass through "sentries" as it was re-established once a night has passed and its HP increased by 100 each day. *Analyze the map carefully when the zombies attack at night, so players can make a suitable killzone from where the zombies mostly attack from. Recommended weapons Compatible maps Release date *South Korea: 14 November 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 November 2013. *China/Japan: 20 November 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 12 March 2014. *Indonesia: 23 April 2014. *Turkey: 14 May 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Hell Gate event This is a special event that heavily modifies the following gamemode mechanics: *Only applied to the City of Damned (New) map. *Zombie amount on the map has been drastically increased. *Mid-level boss starts to appear from the day 3. *Wood & Iron in players inventory are slowly replenished. *Building cost, as well as the consumed energy are drastically reduced. Gallery Trivia *The players have to build and repair the shelter manually in this mode. *This is the first game mode to introduce a movable buy zone; with the location depending on the amount of days that pass. *The mortar tower re-uses the firing sound from the AT4. Category:Modes